Bottle cleaning devices are commercially available which include a stiff brush mounted on a rigid, although sometimes flexible, metal or plastic handle. The user typically forces the brush through the bottle opening and manually rotates the handle while sliding it up and down so that the brush contacts and loosens the substance within the bottle which the user desires to remove (e.g., food particles).
In the past, manufacturers have taken a “one-size-fits-all” approach when it comes to bottle cleaning devices. For example, manufacturers have provided cleaning devices with a brush sized to fit well through the opening of one type of bottle (and bottles with minor variations). However, there are so many different bottle configurations that the brush is often sized too large to fit through some bottle openings, while sized too small to effectively clean the inside of other bottles.
In order to accommodate a number of different bottle configurations, some manufacturers have taken to producing many different types of cleaning devices. Accordingly, one cleaning device may be effective for a particular bottle configuration, while another cleaning device may be effective for another bottle configuration. However, this approach requires the consumer to purchase different cleaning devices for nearly every bottle configuration he or she may come across.